Velvet Lie
by Kizem
Summary: A liar and a killer he was. When he find himself targeting a blue haired male next, the results wasn't what he expected. Making friends and getting along, what was going on? Its as if his life turned 360 degrees. That makes him question himself... who exactly is he? What have he done? ((Paused story. I really am sorry guys.))
1. Chapter 1

Red. It was the color of roses, apples, cherries and… _blood._ But let's add one more thing to that list shall we? It was also the color of his hair. The hair that his mother gave to him, the hair he was so proud of, but now hates. Karma smirked widely holding a knife in his hands as he slowly slit the man's throat. Oh how fun. How relaxing watching people expression of horror and pain just before they die. He laughed at that thought.

Red thick liquid spilled out as he licked his finger that had some of the substance. Wonderful, the feeling was purely amazing. He scoffed seeing the man body go limp and threw the knife on the ground. One could say he had no humanity left in him, or perhaps he just had no feeling of guilt and regret. Who should be his next target? The next one will be plenty of fun he thought to himself as ideas of different ways of torturing the person ran through his head.

Walking out in bright daylight, the redhead casually placed his hands in his pocket. That was when he spotted him. There was a male, just a tad bit shorter than him, sitting by a bench reading a book. His hair was the same color as summer skies, bright blue, so innocent and pure. Plastering on a smile on his face, he decided to have some fun. Oh, he wonders what kind of face he will have when the other male realizes the person he will later on trust will kill him. This will be fun.

"Mind if I sit here?"

Looking up, the male was reading scooted over "Hm? Ah, of course not, take a seat."

"Hm, thanks." Tilting his head he leaned forward and grinned and looked at the other person. "I'm Karma Akabane by the way. Pleasure to meet you."

"I see. I'm Nagisa Shiota, its nice to meet you too."

He had a nice smile. Karma admitted that much as pictures ran through his mind of how to wipe that cheerful smile off his face. How long should he play the nice guy? A week? A month? Lets go somewhere in between there then. 2 weeks. There, deadline created.

Letting the other male read for about half a hour or so, he finally stood up and made his first move. Gotta get this person to trust him first. Not that anyone actually trust him. He used to have friends. In fact many of them as well. It was just he never really understood them, which made him what we would call a serial killer. Then his family. Then other random people. And it looks like this blue headed male named Nagisa would be next.

"Nagisa-kun, mind showing me the town? I'm actually new here, haha."

The shorter boy nodded his head with a small smile as he put his book away. Standing up as well, he stared at the other for a while before finally replying 'sure' to him. Did he mention how he still had class later on the day? Well, whatever. For now, he has some free time.

They walked around chatting and cracking jokes here and there. And to be honest, Nagisa found the seemingly nice guy near him to be a little suspicious. He couldn't pin point how and what it was, but something about him seemed fake. Brushing the feeling off, he acted like his usual self as they went around town, going to fun places and eating food.

"Sorry sorry, I have school to go to. But I did enjoy myself show you around here. Hopefully you did too, I'm not that entertaining to be around with."

"Rest assured, I had a good time. But school? At this time of day?"

"Oh uh, yeah. Its kind of you can say special.."

"I'm curious now. Mind showing me?"

"No no, its really different from normal schools you see, I'm not sure if you would like it or not."

"Its fine, its fine~"

Nagisa sweat dropped as he finally reluctantly agreed to show the other male his school. He wasn't lying when he said it was a special school. Because really, any normal person wouldn't think of even attending that place. But he did, and he was glad that he did.

Entering the school grounds, he brushed his red bangs over to the side of his face. How special can this school be? He was genuinely curious and observed the area stepping on the grass. It looked normal. Key word: Looked. How wrong he was when he saw a yellow octopus and bunch of student playing with knives and weapons. And that octopus seemed fast, extremely fast. A little of his real personality came out when he saw what was going on.

"This place… this place seems fun."

The male with two pigtails looked at him a bit surprised. But that wasn't only the thing. He noticed the other boy had a smile which was a mix of a smirk and craziness. Seems like he found a new side of him. Was that a good thing or not?

"Yeah, it actually is. Our target is to kill our teacher actually. As you may already notice, he is the extremely fast yellow creature over there."

"Seems so. Say, I'm already debating whether to transfer or not. But what's the point of this?

"The point? Well… its to be assassins I suppose. That's what this school is for. We learn math, English, history, science like all other schools but this is the one program that makes it special. But we would get rigorous training from professionals which personally gets me- Eh? Sorry, I got carried away.."

"Hahaha, its actually fine, I enjoy hearing you talk. Then I'm guessing theres a test to be in this special program."

"…. How did you know that?"

"Lucky guess. Now then."

Before anyone can stop him he stepped forward keeping the same smile and went straight up to the "yellow octopus". While his goal was to kill Nagisa within 2 weeks, this doesn't seem too bad either. If this was a class that will hone his fighting skills while getting closer to his target, the opportunity that he just received was more than awesome. No way he was going to screw this up.

"Karma Akabane, age 15. I want to take the test to join the class."

Everyone turned around looking at him shocked. No one wanted to join willingly and most of them joined because they were persuaded to. And while the first reaction would be scared or confused to see such a thing, the red head acted like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Nurufufufu~ A student wanting to join here? I'll be more than glad to be your examiner for this case."

"Sure thing. I mean, since the last one up and _died_ on me."

His choice of words stunned Nagisa a little. What did he mean by that? All the students gathered around giving space to the both of them watching what will happen. It looks like this exam might be a little special.

"I see. Just so you know, I'm Koro-sensei. Lets begin~ I'll decide whether to say 'Welcome to Assassination Classroom' or 'Please leave'"

"Heh. I can't wait."

The tension in the air rose as the whole class stared. Something was going to happen. Something big.

 **Hiiiiii. First assassination classroom story, phew. Well, reviews and stuff are always welcome c:**


	2. Chapter 2

"Well then, Terasaka-kun would you please step forward? We will hold a mini-spar right here."

As if they couldn't be more shocked than they already are, everyone eyes widened. Including Nagisa's. In the class, Ryouma Terasaka was probably one of the strongest and most muscular in the guy despite his attitude as a delinquent. The male stepped out of the crowd, then in front of the red head with a grin on his face cracking his knuckles. As for the class, they felt really bad for the boy who asked to join their group.

"Allow me explain the rules then. Nurufufufu~ The match will last for about 20 minutes. However, if you pin the other person on the ground for ten seconds straight you will automatically win the match. Any sort of weapon is not allowed."

Karma put his hands to his pockets as he looked at the other male with a playful smile. From what he observed from the class and gut in front of him, it seems that he was strong. Creativity and intelligence? It doesn't seem so high from what he sees. Hah what a joke, this is his opponent?

"I look forward to this match Terasaka-san. Lets make this enjoyable."

"Yeah yeah, just don't cry when you get hurt newbie."

The yellow creature (teacher) clapped his tentacles and started the countdown. And the match starts in 3…2…1…

The male who was larger lunged going straight for the kill. He didn't hold back at all and threw punches, kicks, jump kicks, combinations of all of them at Karma. However he found himself breathing slightly heavier than what he expected to and eventually stopped finding out the other wasn't doing anything much.

But this much already made the whole class watch in awe. That was when Nagisa realized something. Whether this was from experience or not, Karma's reflexes wasn't something that what people normally would have. There was no way someone could dodge all those moves effortlessly, and with hands in his pocket at that.

"So, are you done?"

His smirk was deadly and sinister as he walked slowly to the panting male. Yellow eyes glimmered in the sunlight that hid a evil desire within it. No one blinked or moved. Then it suddenly happened.

"Argh the hel- mmmph!"

Fear. That was what Terasaka felt the moment he was somehow on the ground with a hand covering his mouth. He felt his arm behind his back being twisted in a way that he never thought was possible. Pain jolted through his body as he tried screaming but couldn't. His eyes was tearing up as the other male's smile got larger and pressed down on one of his pressure points. He was going to die. There was no way he wasn't. Turning around he saw a hand above his head with cold heartless eyes. His own eyes shut instinctively.

"10 Seconds is up! Congratulations Karma."

Tch. A few more seconds would be enough to end his life. Although compared to other victims he had, his facial feature and expression wasn't as interesting as he thought it would be. A little disappointing. Standing up properly he extended his hand out smiling with his eyes closed.

"That was a good match Terasaka-san. Need help?"

He was shaking. Nagisa was one of the first to notice when he saw one of the strongest fighters in the class on the ground. The blue haired male sweat dropped as he watched the scene unfold. Why was he still so scared after the match ended? Running over along with a few other classmates, he helped the injured male up and stared at Karma.

A few whispers and gossips were all over the place. "Say if that person joins E-class… he just might be the top student here."

Karma smirked hearing this. He then turned and faced his teacher. "So, my results?"

"I have to say, your moves exceeds many people. I'll allow you to join Karma-kun. Though I have to ask, did you purposely dodged all those throws as first to make sure you could secure victory?"

"Secure victory? Sorry octopus its nothing like that." He laughed. "Even if the situation changes, it will make no difference to me. I only have one real target."

Nagisa blinked. Was it his imagination or was the other male looked at him the moment he said those words? Watching the red head casually going inside the school the others soon followed the suit along with the teacher. Class started with an official transfer student.

And class was different, completely different. Now it was filled with witty and sarcastic remarks, along with jokes about nearly almost everything. No one complained though, since it somehow made the mood brighter along with laughter coming from here and there. Then their fun was ended.

"Nagisa~ I'm glad I joined here, its fun."

"It is. Being with everyone makes this place feel like home."

"Does it? Hm… oh that's right. There's something I want to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Have anything you dislike or hate?"

"Dislike or hate…. Nothing in particular really… maybe except for things with blood. I don't enjoy that. Why?"

For just a split second a cold gaze and crazy smirk could be seen on the redhead's face.  
"Nothing. Just for personal reference."

He was about to open his mouth to speak a whole bunch of classmates came greeting the two of them. They were invited out to eat at a nearby restaurant and played along agreeing to go with them. Doesn't like blood huh? This was perfect, his own assassination will definitely contain blood. Lots of it.

They all held a little party for Karma's arrival and everything seemed normal. Even Nagisa himself didn't seem to suspect much as he enjoyed himself in the restaurant. Food came out as they all had a competition that who can eat the most which Nagisa lost within the first 10 minutes. There was nothing out of the ordinary. When they finally decided to leave the red head badass muttered something under his breath.

"This might be your last time to enjoy yourselves like this, heh."

At that moment Nagisa hesitated to move or even speak. That wasn't the sarcastic, fun and prank loving Karma he knew, but someone else entirely. His red bangs covered one of his eye while his other eye had a dangerous glow which doesn't exactly seem too safe. It also seems like he was the only one who heard this and the only one who found it weird. If he had to be honest, he would have to say he wanted to avoid the other male as much as possible.

When they all left, the blue haired male was just behind him. And he spotted something that he never ever expected to see.

"Karma-kun can you wait for a moment?" The taller male turned around with a questioning look.

"What… why do you have pictures of…" He gulped and pointed at the back of Karma's pocket with a photo sticking out.

"Oh this?" He took the picture out. "Eh scared of a dead body?"

"Wait… so its actually a dead body?"

"Hahaha of course not!" He laughed cheerfully as he slung an arm around the other male and spoke excitedly about making fake corpse and the materials needed. Inwardly relieved, Nagisa sighed as he listened patiently while making a few comments here and there. So it was only a fake corpse that his new classmate created. It looked pretty real though.

The red head waved goodbye to everyone with a smile before taking the photo out again. With a smile full of pity he shoved it back into his pocket.

"Ah, I wonder what he will do when he find out its real. And that his… will definitely be 100x more worse."

 **This chapter is bad. I'm sorry, I'm SORRY GUYS. I'm like sick while making this but I really want to make it. Anyways as usual I really like reading reviews so send some to me~ Sank you vewy mucho for reading. Be ready for the next update!**


	3. Chapter 3

Walking back to his own apartment he entered the quiet room. The door gently shut behind him as he put his shoes neatly in the corner. It was dark and the red headed male walked towards his bedroom not bothering to even say "I'm back". Not that anyone was home anyways. Sitting down on the cold ground he threw his bag and pondered for a moment. How careful should he be?

Grabbing out his notebook he drew sketches and wrote ideas of how his scheme will all play out. Figuring that the whole class was close to Nagisa, he also decided that if he were to let the smaller male face death, he would have to fake grief as well. A smirk grew on his face. Challenging situations were truly the best. The notebook was then carefully put away in his bag once more.

A few hours passed before he decided to take a shower and hit the convenience store. Cooking was took time and Karma was feeling a bit lazy at the moment. His hair was still slightly wet and he grabbed a tank top to wear and headed out with shorts. Wait wait, wallet. Okay, got it.

Lets see the selections, ramen noddles, cup noodles, canned food, sushi… Well cup noodles it is. Its cheap.

"Karma-kun that's not healthy."

Turning around hearing a familiar voice he grinned as he saw the blue haired male. Who knew they would meet up here?

"Nagisa! Such a coincidence meeting you here. And this? I just need something to eat."

He sighed. "Being an assassin also means taking good care for your body. Come on."

He was pulled by the other male as they started filling baskets of groceries and other material needed for cooking. Didn't he tell himself earlier that he didn't want to cook today? But he smiled and thought of how caring his classmate was. Such a waste.

"Just a thought, maybe you should know I don't plan to cook tonight."

"Eh?" He pouted for a moment before putting on a confident face. "Then you wouldn't mind if I cooked would you?"

"Hm. Maybe." Seemed like a good idea to him. First he could examine the male more closely while getting homemade food without doing anything. Talk about taking advantage of situations. He suggested his place and of course, Nagisa agreed clueless about all the plans that were going on.

Carrying all the bags they walked in as Karma flicked the lights on for the first time in about a few years. It kind of amazed him that the switch still worked. Dropping the groceries in the kitchen he watched the other male go straight to work wearing a spare apron that he found. Hm… observing time.

A few minutes after the boy with blue hair started working, he walked up behind him and snaked his hand around the other waist hugging it lightly. His hand roamed around his stomach feeling its body features. Placing a head on his shoulder he almost laughed. It was as if his body was of a young girl's.

A small yelp was heard when Nagisa felt arms wrapping around his stomach. He felt his face slowly heating up as he squirmed a little feeling the hands move around as if examining his body. Embarrassed, he looked back and found a playful face dangerously close to his.

"U-uhm.. Karma-kun? What are you doing?"

What's this? Was he blushing? Tsk, how cute. He stayed silent as he then slowly held the other's wrist and turned him around facing him. One arm was on his back now supporting him as he brought his palm to his lips. Such delicate fingers, breaking them would be so delightful in the future. Closing his eyes he let go and went back to sitting on the chair like nothing happened.

"Nagisa~ Make the food good"

"Huh? Oh um yea, sure thing. Hahaha"

Waaah what was that?! His cheeks were still burning as he tried to get the image out of his mind and continued making the food. Karma's eyes, his touch, his face, and that kiss, no no stop right there. He was sure the red head was just playing with him. So what's up with all these weird emotions inside of him? Shaking his head he eventually finished the food and served it.

Delicious. That was the first word that popped into his mind when he ate homemade cooking by the male in pigtails. In fact, it tasted similar to… his mother's. Heh, his mother. He took another bite and remembered those few memories he had with her. Remembering the praises he used to get, words of encouragement, Karma frowned slightly but then remembered a certain scene. The scene where she was gone forever. The scene where he brutally slaughtered her to death with a butcher knife. Fun times.

They both acted normal and chatted what "normal" teens would chat about. It ranged from video games to TV shows and eventually assassins since they are in that E-Class.

"Sorry, but where's the bathroom?"

"Make a turn and go down the hall, it's the first door you see on your left."

"Thanks."

Excusing himself, the blue haired stood up and went inside the restroom to do whatever he needs to do. When he finished drying his hands, he walked out and saw another room across from him. Seeing a bed and a desk, he decided it was Karma's bedroom and slowly stepped inside curious. His guilty conscience was telling him to get out, but it seems like curiosity won.

"It seems normal. Of course it seems normal, what am I saying."

Walking over around a room he kicked something and soon books fell out of a book bag. Kneeling down on the ground, he quickly proceeded to put the materials back to where it belongs. When the blue headed male was about to put a notebook back he stopped and looked at it.

"I wonder how Karma-kun takes notes in class…"

Flipping the pages open, he gasped lightly as he saw detailed drawings and words about things that wasn't what people wouldn't normally want to look at. Turning a few more pages to the most recent one, his eyes widen. It was about him.

Every detail was drawn with accuracy, along with a description of his appearance and stats of himself that he didn't even know about. But that wasn't what scared him. It was how he was drawn. No, it was nothing like a normal portrait drawing but a drawing that represented different ways to torture someone to no end. Something like this shouldn't be here right? Did Karma really draw and plan all of this?

Shoving the book back in the bag, he went out of the door and hurried downstairs again. Acting how he usually is he smiled and told Karma he should be leaving. It was getting dark after all. The other male faked disappointment and added a snide remark about missing him before watching him leave. Looks like now he have his physical abilities on point. Going back to his room, he tilted his head a bit. His bag wasn't on the same place as before.

This could be two possibilities. One, Nagisa looked through his room. Or two, he just forgot where he put his bag and is over thinking. Shrugging, he went with the second choice and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. When finished, he laid on the bed staring up at the blank wall. He doesn't even need two weeks. One week with one day down. All he had to do now is to find the perfect location and time.

Closing his eyes, he found sleep pretty quickly. Only time will tell what would bring him tomorrow. But from a distance, clear blue eyes shone in the moonlight staring right into the room. Karma's eyes snapped open and looked out the window. Their eyes met then saw the eyes looking away with a figure disappearing in the night. Just how long was the person staring? He grimaced at the thought.

Finally he closed his eyes once more and slept for a few hours before morning came. But on the corner of the window sill, a note was stuck on it.

" _Rooftop at lunch."_

 _~Nagisa._

 **Another chapter finished! Alright, I hope you enjoyed this chapter? Oh and although its little, I appreciate the reviews~ Like a lot. Seriously. ;w; I'm tearing up. Anyways, next chappy will be up soon**


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up reading a note like that wasn't the best feeling. Karma sighed and threw the small piece of paper into a trash bin. Looking at the mirror, he was already fully dressed in his so called uniform and grabbed his bag heading to the school. Checking the time, he realized he was late but shrugged. It wasn't like he took it seriously.

When entering the classroom everyone looked at the incoming crimson headed male as he made his way up to his seat casually.

"Sorry sorry, had to help some old lady off the road. Or more like that's the quote Kakashi used in Naruto." He smirked as the teacher used his tentacles to mark him late.

Glancing at the classmate who passed him the note, it was clear that he was avoiding him. Looks like he would need to find out what exactly was going on at lunch. Almost falling asleep due to boredom, he raised his hand going to the bathroom. Or so they think. The truth is, he walked all around school campus, memorizing every room and detail around it.

Stopping at the back of the school shed he opened the doors stepping inside. Everything was rusty and old, and it seems as if no one maintained the place for years. Perfect. Its not widely known and is good for trapping someone in here. Whistling in satisfaction he hanged around in the library, reading random books before hearing the lunch bell. Off the rooftop he goes.

The blue haired male was already there to his surprise but nonetheless he was unfazed.

"Nagisa, need me here for something? I'll assume you were that stalker from yesterday."

"…Karma-kun. There is just one thing I need to ask."

"Yes yes I can tell, that's why I came up here, no?"

"The notebook. The picture. You.. did you do all of that?"

Was he figured out? Well, he might need to end this quicker than he thought if he did. He admits it. He may have underestimated Nagisa's observational abilities, but that will only mean he'll have to shut his classmate up faster.

"So you did see. What if I said yes?"

The blue haired male was silent as his bangs covered his eyes. Then he looked up with a serious expression standing stiff and tall.

"Please turn yourself in and leave. I really enjoyed talking to you. Becoming friends. Even just in class thinking about you. But.. this.."

It was about ten minutes before Karma finally responded. A sweet smile was formed on his face as he stepped forward grabbing Nagisa's neck. Looks like the game of friends have come to an end. Pushing him over the fence he forcefully made both of them drop from the rooftop and to the back of the school. He laughed as he saw the fearful look in his classmate's eyes.

They landed on the ground quite harshly as Karma already felt a couple of scrapes on his knees and arms. That didn't matter though. Forcefully dragging Nagisa's body he headed toward the shed and threw him in there. Fun time.

"Karma-kun! Stop!"

Grabbing a rope he found nearby, he quickly tied the male making him unable to move. Shutting the door behind him his golden eyes could somehow be seen in the dark room.

"Forgive me Nagisa-kun~ I'll need you to be quiet for a while."

Pressing his neck a loud gasp was heard and a purple bruise was formed. The red head grabbed a glass bottle and smashed it on the other head. Picking up the broken pieces, he slowly made deep cuts all over the blue headed male body. Ah, he could just feel the warm liquid oozing out.

His smile got even wider as he finally decided break some parts. Though he gently rubbed Nagisa's ankle at first, he slowly started gripping it and twisting it in an abnormal way. The victim squirmed with tears running down his face, but it didn't stop the other. _Crack. Crraackk._

"Whoops~ It seems like I broke it!"

Laughing he kicked him all the way to the back of the shed and tilted the other chin up facing him. Grabbing his hair roughly he gave him a good look at his lighter which he took out of his pocket. Would you look at that. His expression just got even more interesting. The bright warm fire went close to the other he was again pinned down to the ground. Opening his mouth and trying to scream, he found himself unable to do so, in fact his throat hurt like hell every time he tried.

Karma let the fire touch the back of his victim's neck just enough that he would have a light burn but not enough to catch on fire.

"Doesn't that feel nice Nagisa-kun?"

Next up. Examining the delicate fingers the other had he grinned with wide eyes. Slowly one by one, he ripped the nails off. No, it wasn't like he ripped it off completely. He ripped it off half the way. So the pain would last for a long period of time.

Nagisa first felt extreme pain. But that pain soon turned to numbness as he found himself unable to stand it anymore. His eyes became lifeless. Why? Why was this happening to him? He looked up at the person whom he once called a friend. Ah, he had a knife that was pressing into his chest. It looks like his life was just about to end..

 _ **Stop.**_

Feeling an unknown feeling overpower him he couldn't bring himself to finish him off. That was weird. Karma felt his chest tighten with a strange feeling inside of him. The bell rang. Opening the door to the shed and closing it behind him, he ran out to class. Nagisa was left behind.

Popping his head inside the classroom around 10 minutes he walked to his seat like he usually does.

"Hm? Nagisa isn't here?"

The red head questioned innocently as if he didn't know where exactly the other was. The class realized this and turned around. Many of the student commented that he might've just went to the bathroom, nurse office, or even just walking extremely slow to class. But after 3 periods the whole class got worried. Karma feigned his worry quite well, but he can't exactly pull off his trademark smirk for some reason.

After school, everyone decided to search for the blue haired male. Karma felt his heart pound wildly inside of him and tried making his voice go higher than usual to avoid himself being suspected of anything. This was weird. Out of all the people he tortured, this was the first time he felt like this. Naturally, he went searching as well, but in the other end of the school. For some reason, he wanted to stay away from the shed as far as possible.

Panicking inside, his voice hitched as he heard a classmate running over with tears in her eyes panting and shouting. She talked extremely fast, which resulted the rest of the class trying to calm her down. The crimson haired male's hands clutched into fists as he hoped it wasn't what he was thinking that was happening.

"Its… Its Nagisa! I found him! He's He's…" The girl broke down into sobs as a group of student stayed trying to comfort her while the rest running ahead to the shed.

Karma ran with him and he felt the world stop as everyone slammed open the door to the shed. Inside they found their classmate with dead eyes laying on the dirty ground. Their beloved classmate had injuries all over him, and didn't move. If it wasn't for the fact that his eyes were open, everyone would've thought he was dead.

The redhead didn't move as he sweat dropped. The world that he saw now was all in slow motion. No..no… what was the feeling? He wanted to scream. Running a hand through his hair he looked down at the severely hurt boy. That's right.

 _He did this._

 **Okay hiiii. Tomorrow I won't be updating (or am I?) but be ready for the next chapter! Oh and yeah… Karma's kind of a psycho. Ahaha…. .-. (Pssstt, reviews are always welcome~)**


	5. Chapter 5

Calming himself, he helped his classmates untie the ropes and tend the injures as much as possible. Everyone was silent as they saw an ambulance coming over with medics running all over the place. They informed the class they will take care of the rest before their homeroom teacher called them back into the classroom.

Angry. Karma kept his head low as the class was wondering who would do this and why. While on the outside, he looked furious but really, he felt more than scared. Was this even the right word?

"Class… from what I deduced, this most likely happened during lunch break. And the thing is."

The yellow creature turned black with large veins showing on its forehead.

"From what I can tell, its definitely from someone in this class. The person was most likely taller than Nagisa but seems to know the school well to do all those things without being caught. And one more clue. The fence is broken."

Karma's head snapped up as he tried to slow his breathing once more. That octopus already figured out that much? This was bad, this was really bad. Slowly and carefully he stood up. His hand was slightly shaking but he looked straight ahead. Everyone started looking at each other suspiciously.

"Koro-sensei." All eyes were on him.

"If you out it that way, I also have something to say. The guy who dared to do this on Nagisa would have to be someone close to him. Out blue headed angel isn't the type of person to just get harmed out of nowhere."

He slowly walked across the room holding a knife and attempted to stab their teacher. Of course he missed but his eyes said he was serious.

"I would like to hand their execution myself."

Dropping the knife after he was the first to leave and bit his lips. The image of the petite boy flashed into his head as he started running home. He wasn't sure why he was running but he felt like he needed to get away fast. His ears were ringing from this unknown noise with a painfully tight chest. How did it become like this?

Day by day, classes were serious and silent. But soon they were allowed to visit Nagisa in the hospital. As much as Karma didn't want to go, he forced a smile and agreed. Making himself act casual, they all entered the white room. He was the last to enter and watched everyone rushing ahead hugging and trying to speak with their comrade they hold so dearly. But oddly he didn't say a word.

At first he opened his mouth but then gave a small sad smile and pointed at his throat. The bruise. Taking a notepad, he explained how his cords were pressed hard enough so he was temporarily mute for a while. Karma looked away hoping their gaze won't meet. But it did when he accidently looked back.

The blue headed male eyes widened having a face of horror as he gripped onto the sheets on his bed tightly. But taking a few deep breaths, he held a small smile once again greeting Karma as well. This was what surprised him. Why is he smiling to him like a friend? The sick feeling in his stomach came again.

When a few hour passed, Karma proceeded to leave with everyone else but a light hold on his sleeve stopped him. Glancing back he saw baby blue eyes look up to him as everyone urged him to stay. God dammit. Sighing he sat down and heard the door behind them shut leaving the two of them alone.

[Karma-kun, you didn't talk much today. How have you been?]

Gold eyes read the message quickly and bit his lips. What's up with this? Shouldn't the other be scared of him?

"Good enough. You had the whole class worrying you know. Should've saw that octopus almost frying himself. " He still managed to joke around with a smirk, but he felt that his voice was hoarse.

[Really? I have to apologize next time then…]

Question after question ran into his mind. He was torturing him. The blue haired male was obviously mocking him since he was at this state.

"Nagisa. Why are you acting so nice?" All playfulness gone, his voice was laced with venom.

The male on the bed flinched slightly. But then he remained the same and starting writing something down again.

[I won't tell anyone who did it… that's up for you to decide. But, I feel like you have a reason when you did that. And besides, you're the prank-loving fun guy aren't you?] A cheerful smile was on his face again.

He didn't say anything. Or it was more like he didn't know what to say at all. A reason? He had no reason. If he were to have a reason, it be would be because he thought the other male would look interesting right before he died. His teeth clenched as he looked down on the ground. What the hell was he supposed to do. He could kill him right now, but then everyone would know.

Feeling delicate fingers touching his cheeks he lifted his head slowly. The light touch soon cupped his face as it turned pulling him down. His forehead was on the other as gentle strokes were running through his red locks. Oddly enough, the feeling felt warm… it felt like… no. Pulling back quickly, Karma leaped up and took a few steps back shaking his head. What are these new emotions that he was feeling?

Looking slightly disappointed, the smaller male started writing again. When he held up his notepad, Karma's didn't know what to feel. It wasn't like he felt like crying, but it was extremely sad and relieved at the same time. His eyes trailed back to the other face that was covered in bandages. Seeing a smile once again, he couldn't take it and ran out of the room.

It was night when he finally got back home. But noises from the dark haunted him. Going to his room he would randomly get images of bloody dead people as well as screams that were shouting out his names. The thing is, he remembered each and every one of them. Shutting his eyes, he dropped down to the ground with his ears covered trying to let everything go away. Revenge. Agony. They wanted him dead. He was an insane serial killer after all. Warmth. Where was that?

Then he remembered how he first came into the school. His first spar, and his time meeting all those different people in the classroom. That was the first time he got to be himself, without having to fake compliments and doing the nice act. He had fun. His laughs in the class with other people were real. A small portion of the people calling his name stopped. Slowly standing up again, he stared out the window.

Thinking back in that hospital trip, he gently touch his face. Letting out a frustrated groan, Karma punched a desk hard enough to make a few light scratches. Not that it was a big deal. When he suddenly heard voices again, he instinctively shut his eyes. But it only took a couple of words to calm him down again.

 _[Even if you torture me till I'm almost dead,_

 _I'll still be waiting for you to open up to me._

 _You're a precious friend of mine, Karma-kun. Please know that.]_

Friend? He let out a light laugh when he remember those lines. It was a while since someone ever called him that. But just from those words something changed inside of him.

It was only a little, and even barely. But the mask deep within his cracked just an inch. Maybe this person… the person whom called him their friend… will he be able to break down his mask?

But there was another feeling inside of him. Unknown to him, this feeling was composed of regrets, grief, and happiness all at the same time. This emotion is what we call… _love._

 **Whoo yaaay writing a chapter at 2:30 am in the morning. Alright so hopefully this chapter wasn't too boring… But as usual thanks for all the reviews and favorites and follows~ And yeah don't worry, I don't plan on making any one of them dead… (but u never know)**


	6. Chapter 6

He woke up with a headache as he found himself on the ground and not on his usual comfy soft bed. Great, what a nice start of a day. He slowly stood up and checked the time. 6:40 am. That's enough time to take a quick shower and eat. Trudging to the bathroom, he did his tasks and let the warm water hit his back. That felt nice.

Grabbing a towel, Karma dried his hair and put on his school uniform. His mind went back to yesterday and groaned. The boy seriously didn't want to think about that at the moment. Eating some random bread that he didn't even know he had, the red headed male still ended up thinking about it. From what he recall, he felt like he regretted his actions for the first time. Slamming his hand on the table, he felt his knuckles bleed a little and stared at it.

Blood. How many people did he kill? He already lost count of it. How did he end up this way in the first place? Only now did he realize that he had so many questions that he had no idea what the answer was. He felt shivers run down his spine when he continued watching the red liquid ooze out on his hands. Why did he suddenly feel so afraid? Having enough of the questions, he went and bandaged his hand and went to school. If he remembered correctly, Nagisa was being discharged today. In other words, he's going to see him whether he like it or not.

Sighing he headed out and looked up. Everything seems to contrast to how he was feeling. The sun was bright, he could hear other students chatting happily, even the animals like birds where in the air flying freely with no care in the world. Swinging his bag on his shoulder, he entered the school gates and into the classroom. Only a few people were there. Alright. As usual, he had a smirk on his face and sat in his seat all the way in the back.

Slowly and gradually, more people began to walk in. The class settled down as their famous homeroom teacher walked in as well. But every one nearly leaped from their seats when they saw someone else walk into their classroom. A little reunion was formed but the tension in the class soon grew. The subject of who harmed their dear classmate came up again. Especially when he can now speak and walk (with canes).

"Nagisa, who did it? We're going to make that guy pay."

"Yeah yeah! What he did is unforgivable. You nearly, nearly-"

"Everyone, calm down… I really do appreciate your concerns though. But the person who did it.. I would like to keep it a secret for now."

No one pressed the matter any further as class progressed, and the red haired male stood up from his seat and went out of the door. Everyone thought it was normal since he did usually skipped classes, but the blue eyes watched him leave carefully. He can almost guess where he was going to go. The rooftop, of course.

Karma stood there looking at the scenery above the school. Looking down, he was actually amazed how the other male didn't die from the fall. Now on the other hand, if he died of the impact, he would be surprised of his death. He sat down leaning on the somehow newly fixed fence thinking.

"… My life is literally meaningless. Just bloodshed one after another. The hell?"

He looked blankly in front of him thinking about what exactly he had been doing with his life. Now thinking seriously, why did he kill his family? They loved and care for him just like any normal family. A painful stab was felt inside of him. He was pondering on every little thing now. It was as if his way of thinking changed completely. Let me rephrase that. His way of thinking changed drastically.

"No one life's is meaningless. I think we all have a purpose of living, no matter how small."

Turning his head he was greeting by a slightly panting male who obviously had trouble going up the stairs all the way to the roof. Not replying he turned his head back again. Well isn't this great, now he's going to get more confused with himself now that the person who made him in this state was here. In the corner of his eye, he saw the other sitting down right next to him. That's when he decided to speak.

"You know I'll kill you."

He made his usual deadly face but this time with a glare. To his surprise he saw that stupid small smile again.

"No, I don't think you wi-"

Suddenly a hand gripped on the smaller male's neck as the red head looked down on his with his golden calculative eyes. "How do you know that?"

The blue haired male continued to shock him once more. His expression didn't hold fear, agony, or doubt. It was clearly the opposite. It held confidence and determination.

"Because I believe in you."

Slowly letting go of him, he let out a laugh that sounded somewhat like a mad scientists. "You're answers are really cliché you know."

"It may be cliché but its true."

Karma went back to his original position of sitting down on the fence again. What was this feeling that he was feeling? It felt so familiar yet so long ago. It was something he once lost. Just when he was about to say something he felt a finger lightly poking on his chest where his heart was.

"Maybe my purpose of living is fixing you."

The red head raised an eyebrow looking at the other male. "Fixing me? Sorry Nagisa, I don't think I'm some kind of broken toy. Though if I was, having you as an owner doesn't seem too bad of an idea."

"No, not like that. I feel like you're lonely. You and I. We're both fakes after all." The finger gradually pulled away.

Although the taller male was genuinely confused he also had a feeling he knew what he was talking about. Oh well.

"I don't know about you. But its not like I'm faking. You're different from me, you out of all people should know that the most. You, the only one who didn't die when targeted by me. " He knew he wasn't supposed to, but he looked at him accusingly.

"I guess you wouldn't know what I mean. But its not like you have no purpose in life. If you can't think of a purpose…

The redhead felt his himself being wrapped in slender and gentle arms. His head on on the other's shoulder as the back of his clothing was gripped tightly.

Then I'll give you one. I will make you smack yourself for ever thinking that you have no purpose in life. I'll make your days joyful and happy like you never been before. If you have no family, I will become one… I told you before. You're precious."

He felt the other pulling back staring up at him with tears in his eyes. God why was he crying? But then he felt light hits on his chests.

"I'll break down this wall you put up. If no one will ever care, I can promise you, I will. I-"

"Enough."

Pushing the other male's face on his chest, he patted his head letting him cry in his hold. But that wasn't the reason why he did that. Half of the mask that he wore fell. Karma held onto him a little tighter.

"Enough already… speak no more. Or should I feel honored to see your crying face again?"

Although his attitude and choice of words make it seem he was acting casual and joking around, he wasn't. In fact the real reason he hid his face from the other was because he was doing something he hasn't done for many years. It was always something he always covered and hid from the rest of the world.

A trail of tears ran down the redhead's face as he used on hand to cover his eyes.

 _Nagisa, you really are amazing._


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, so apologies first. There were a whole bunch of errors in my last chapter due to rushing. ;w; Sorrryyyy. Anyways, I read the reviews, thank you for taking your time writing them! Now enough talking and onto the next chapter… Tell me if it's a bit rushed…**

A loud thud was heard as a group of students fell on the ground. The two male who was formally hugging each other turned their heads toward the sound. Karma first instinctively sweat dropped thinking that they heard them talking but was soon relieved since that didn't seem to be the case. Frustrated groans were heard as he watched the blue headed male face turn red. How amusing.

"Damn it! It was going so well too!"

"You're the one that pushed me!"

"Photos! Did anyone take photos?!"

The red head looked away wiping his final tears and chuckled at his idiotic class. Nagisa stood up quickly, obviously flustered, but forgot about his injury on his ankles. He had a surprised look on his face as he started to fall backwards, only to be caught leaning on strong arms. Karma smirked deciding to entertain his classmates for awhile.

"Really now, be more careful."

He pulled his closer to him, with one arm around his waist as the girls in his class started to fangirl like crazy. (Come on girls, we all know that feeling when your otp is together.) The smaller male looked up at him with loss of words. His smirk only got wider as he leaned down landing a small kiss on the top of Nagisa's soft blue locks. Then he let go after making sure the blue haired male can stand on his own two feet.

"Everyone, send me the pictures~"

The class nodded their head slowly put as they put down their phones one by one with an embarrassed classmate of theirs.

"Karma-kun! Why did you do that?"

"Comic relief, what else?"

 **Time Skip**

It was after school when everyone in the class was called inside excluding Nagisa. Knowing the boy was too soft hearted for his own good, they decided to keep this meeting a secret from him. With a serious expression, their undefeatable homeroom teacher started the case. Especially since the police and government wouldn't meddle or care about these stuff at all.

With hands in fists Karma matched everyone's overall expression and stared ahead. With each ticking clock, the evidence and clues they find seem to draw closer and closer to him. He could just see his own self being hanged by them. His nails dug into his own skin hoping for the meeting to end faster. The fact that leaving makes him seem more suspicious and rude doesn't help much either.

The meeting ended a hour later with Karma still in the suspect pile with about 7 other people. He sighed as he walked out of the building and saw the blue haired male sitting on a bench not far from the school. What was he doing there? He walked up to him casually.

"Nagisa."

"Hm? Ah, you're finally out, I was waiting for you."

"Shouldn't be doing that."

"Why not? Besides, you need a cook for the night don't you?"

The red latter said nothing after that question before asking him about his family. The blue haired managed to squeeze his way out of the subject and headed back to his friend's place.

The day progressed surprisingly calm and seemingly normal. The two of them chatted and ate, while doing homework and some games along the way. It was as if they were just normal friends with no real history behind their past. The blue headed male even decided to sleep over since apparently he didn't want to walk home.

Karma had to look twice when he saw Nagisa's hair down when just coming out of the shower. How do you put it… the other male already almost have a body of a girls from what he observed earlier. Now with his hair down, he really does look like one. A pretty one at that. He walked up to him and placed a hand right on his chest just to be sure. It was flat.

"Oh good, you didn't turn into a girl."

"What does that mean?!"

The red head chuckled as he walked away to his room standing on his bedroom's floor. That was when he realized they either have to share a bed or one of them have to sleep on the floor. And to be honest, sleeping on the floor wasn't that bad of a thing. Karma had done it plenty of times before. He watched the other walking in as well.

"Nagisa, take the bed."

"E-eh? Where are you sleeping then?"

"Where else? The floor."

"What? I can't do that…"

"Then listen to me and just do it. I won't try to kill you this time."

A small laugh escaped from the other lips as he nodded his head lying on the bed. They turned off the lights and for some odd reason, the owner of the house can't seem to find sleep. Grunting lightly, he tossed and turned a bit trying to get into a more comfortable position. Ugh, looks like sleeping on the bed was the only way to sleep after all. He sat up and stared at the sleeping male.

He whispered his name a few times and found no response. Shrugging he laid down next to him, just without blankets and closed his eyes. It took him a few minutes, but he found sleep.

Morning soon came and at the moment… He had no idea what to do.

Longs arms were wrapped around him protectively as Nagisa face slowly heated up under the other's chin figuring out what kind of position they were in. He pulled on the other shirt lightly trying to wake him up but found that to be no help. But soon Nagisa felt the body heat fading away as the red head sat up staring down at him.

"Morning."

Hopping out of bed, Karma stretched not exactly realizing what the other was realizing. He went to the bathroom first, then the other and put on his usual uniform for school. Making some random stuff for the both of them, they both ate some food and headed out together.

Just when they entered the classroom a group of classmates suddenly pulled Nagisa away from Karma, giving him dangerous glares. What? At first he paid no mind and sat at his usual seat but then found the whole class glaring at him. Once Koro-sensei walked in, an immediate question rose against him.

"Karma. You're the one that hurt Nagisa aren't you?"

The suspected serial killer raised an eyebrow and first answered with a sarcastic remark. But soon, the whole class gave evidence after evidence as Karma slowly started to cower a little. He ended up standing as his hand shook. They found out faster than he had expected.

Closing his eyes waiting for what's to come, he tried to avoid all those hateful stares and scorns. Even their teacher was looked furious as they commented on how they thought the last person who would do this was him. Unable to stand it any longer, he let out his killer eyes as he started to reach out to grip the neck of the first person he sees.

"Stop."

The red head stopped midway as their once injured classmate stepped right in front of him with his arms open. Once everyone backed away a little he looked at everyone.

"Karma-kun is one of us. He may be a little bit different, but he's not any better or worse than anyone in this room! Even if he was the person who caused that much harm to me, I won't allow anyone to hurt him. He's family to me. He's a member of the E-class! And of course.. I won't allow him to hurt anyone else."

Dropping his hand, his eyes widened at Nagisa's statement. When was the last time that someone defended for him? It actually felt quite nice… to have someone to be by your side when you need it. He even found himself more calm and relaxed than how he usually was in his past years. The male looked down at the ground letting his bangs cover his eyes. Then he laughed silently. Everyone turned and looked at him thinking what the other had in mind now.

Unknown to other it dropped. The last part of his mask dropped completely as he gently pushed the blue haired male back and looked back at everyone.

Nagisa was confused by this action. And for some reason, the taller male's aura felt different. It was a part of him that he never experienced before.

"Everyone… yes. Your right, I did it. I'm also the murderer of many other victims throughout my life."

He smiled. Everyone was speechless since this Karma was completely different from the Karma they know. It was also everyone's first time seeing him smile with such kindness and compassion. It was hard to believe that this was the person that harmed many other people that he targeted.

"You all have every right to be angry at me. I'm not even in the position to apologize properly. The lives that I took can't be made up. Do what you want with me but before you kick me out or anything… Nagisa. I would like to thank you. You're the person who made me realize many things."

He walked up to the blue haired male and gave him a light flick on the forehead.

"You're an idiot. But you made me realize that I was afraid of not being afraid. And you gave me this warmth that I haven't felt in a long time. I'm pretty sure I have it figured it out. So let me just do this…"

Cupping the other soft cheeks, he leaned down and pressed their lips together for a second before pulling back to the rest of the class.

"Everyone.. I'm sorry."

He went to kneeling position and placed his head on the ground not looking up. No one knew what to do at this point as they processed the other's actions. Then, their homeroom teacher walked up to the student that was on the ground.

The final decision was made.

 **(Hehehe, reviews?)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Lift your head and stand Karma."

The redhead's head slowly lifted from the ground and stood up looking at the creature. He had more of a neutral expression as he watched a tentacle rise above him. When he saw it coming down he closed his eyes ready for what's to come. To his surprise, he only felt a gust of wind pushing down his head before opening his eyes. Looking up, he watched the tentacle pat his head.

"This is an important lesson for everyone: Learning how to admit your mistakes. Karma did a nice example of that, just a little more dramatic. Mistakes are what makes our life fulfilling after all."

Karma blinked a bit looking at his teacher. Touching his head, he let out a small sigh with his lips curved up just a tiny bit. Looking at everyone else, their expressions were mixed. There wasn't a definite word to describe what kind of face they were making.

"Koro-sensei. You sure you don't want to kick me out or something like that?"

"There's no need since you had already learnt your lesson. But that all depends on one person specifically. Nagisa, are you willing to forgive him?"

Everyone eyes turned to their other classmate who replied rather quickly. "Of course I am."

"HOWEVER. Nurufufu, don't think you can't get away without a proper punishment. Also you would have to explain exactly what your relationship with our dear Nagisa-kun is."

"Sure thing."

The redhead casually answered back with a hint of his usual smirk. Now on the other hand, a small protest saying "Hey" was heard from the other male who was currently turning bright red. Slowly the class started to relax but there were still tension holding up in the air.

Hours later, you can find the red head in the classroom doing paper work while typing something up on the laptop. Groaning, he saw his classmate placing another pile of work to do on his desk. Muttering how the yellow creature wanted to kill him mentally, he continued to do his work hoping for school to end sooner. Finally he did, but in his mind he knew he was going to have to get used to this lifestyle for probably the next few months or so.

Walking out of the school gates, he spotted the other male and jogged up to him. Karma wonders why the blue haired male even bother to wait for him even when he knows that he was going to come out late. Well whatever. At least he's there. It's been a long time since he actually enjoyed another person's company.

"Hey."

"You're out. That's good, lets go."

"Did you wait long?"

"No, not really. It was only a couple of minutes."

"Liar."

Grabbing Nagisa's hand and intertwining it with his, he pulled him over and whispered into his ears. "But well.. thanks." While he did put a small distance between them after, his grip on the other's hand was firm. Looking down at their hands, the male with two pigtails smiled before looking ahead at the road again. It was sunny out. A good day.

"Say, you haven't taken me to you're house yet."

"My house? Uhm, I think it might be a bother to you…"

Karma chuckled silently. "I won't suggest that if I thought it was a bother."

"No like seriously. Its okay."

"Come on, I won't laugh at your room even if it holds posters of magical unicorns. Maybe."

"What's with that maybe there?! Alright…" However inwardly, Nagisa sweat dropped. There was a legitimate reason why he didn't want _anyone_ to enter his house.

The two of them chatted and walked together until they reached a home. Letting go of Karma's hand he went in front of the door steps and took his keys out unlocking the door. The two male walked in and took their shoes off. A woman with long blue hair which matched Nagisa came in view with a seemingly warm smile.

"Okaa-san (Mom or mother), I'm home.."

"Welcome back~ Oh what's this. Boyfriend?"

"Um..."

Karma smiled as he walked up to his mother extending his hand out to her. She took it and shacked it observing the male in front of him. Asking for him to take a seat, the red head complied and watched Nagisa leave going to his room in the corner of his eyes. Looking in front of him, he politely talked to his mother. However at one point, he was just a tad bit confused.

"So tell me Karma-kun. How exactly did my daughter end up with boy like you? I find it quite disbelieving."

"Excuse me... did you say daughter?"

"Yes, indeed I did. Is there a problem?"

He stared into the woman's eyes. Karma recognized it. Those were the same exact eyes he had when he used to have when he killed someone just for the fun of it.

"Sorry. I'm sure Nagisa-kun is a boy."

"Are you questioning me?"

She stood up just in time when Nagisa entered the room still in his usual school uniform. His mother suddenly had an enraged expression stomping over to the blue haired male. Bloodlust filled the room as she gripped tightly onto the shorter male's collar.

"Why didn't you wear the dress that I bought for you?! You useless daughter!"

A slap was just about to be heard but was stopped by a certain red haired male. Although his face was a whole lot more calmer, he matched the look in her eye. Perhaps his was even more fierce and intimidating than hers. Letting go of his classmate's mother wrist he smiled sweetly stepping in front of the other male in the room.

"Sorry ma'am but I kind of just wanted to measure your wrist size. Expect a bracelet soon."

Snarling at the two of them the mother shacked her head before giving a glare at Nagisa then walked elsewhere in the house. The blue haired male looked down at the floor before walking quickly to the kitchen announcing he would make something for the two of them.

"… Is she always like this?"

"Huh? Its alright, I'm used to it. She always wanted a girl after all."

"It seems so your right then. Fakes we are."

Karma said nothing after that and enjoyed the food that the other made for him. With the mother gone (or at least not bothering them) they talked what they usually talked about. That was then Karma made a proposal of letting the other male stay at his place. Smiling, Nagisa actually agreed. Its not like his mother will actually care unless he decided to cross dress as a girl for her 24/7. And that.. was not happening. Never.

It was about 7 at night when the two of them decided to pack things and head to the taller male's place. While they both groaned at the stuff they had to carry, it had a hidden meaning behind it. Because of each other, they shared happiness that they thought they would never experience. And that was a feeling the two of them find so precious.

Nagisa eyes widened.

He crossed the road first and saw two flashing lights coming towards him as well as a loud beeping noise. Seconds later, he had no idea what happened except for this unbearable pain on his stomach as well as a wide eyed Karma running over to him. His eyes felt heavy as he tried to reach out to the other male. But before he could, his vision went all black.

 **I'm not even following my own summary anymore but its okay…right? Anyways I hope you guys liked this chapter :3 Le next update would be soon**


	9. Chapter 9

How long has it been? He found himself sitting alone in the darkness unable to see anything. When he stood up and walked, nothing seemed to change. It was all black. Everywhere around him had no destination, no pathway. But from time to time it felt comforting. No, not the darkness, but the unknown warmth and words.

Everyday he would hear words of what you would call a typical day. The weather, news, and sometimes even how class-e was going. Although he was confused about what was exactly Class-E, he felt he knew that class extremely well. Usually, he also found the voice talking to him extremely familiar; in fact it was on the tip of his tongue. But at the same time, he could never respond. Oh how he wanted to see the owner of the voice.

But as much as he enjoyed hearing the voice, his favorite moment was when he felt something warm holding his hand. It made him less lonely and more bearable to endure the dark place alone. Eh? What's this? It seemed as if he could just sense a light…

"Nagisa."

Was that his name? Nagisa… Nagisa Shiota. That's right, that's his name.

Red hair. That was the first thing he saw when his eyes opened. Who was that? It was a face he knew, that was something he was sure of. Where was he? Trying to turn his head and look around, he found it rather hard to do so. It was as if he haven't been moving for a long time.

He watched the unknown male with red hair widen his eyes and ran out of the room apparently calling for the doctor. Doctor? Ah that must mean he was in the hospital. The last thing he remembered was a car. Coming in a conclusion, he decided that he was hit by a car and ended up in the hospital. That's great. Not.

Seeing another man with a white coat he slowly looked up. Trying to speak, the blue haired male found it hard, especially since his mouth can't seem to move the way he want it to. Listening to the doctor he watched him examine him while doing a few checkups. When he left, his attention was diverted back to the mysterious male with amazingly crimson hair.

From what he can see, the man was around his 20s, probably already working. Who knows. Watching the red head coming up to him with a warm smile, Nagisa pondered where he had seen him before. Ah, his head hurts trying to remember. At least he had to know his name.

"K…"

''..K-kar…ma…?"

Karma nodded his head. To be honest, he was actually trying his best to contain the tears of joy he was holding in. Its been exactly 6 years since the incident, and the other finally woke up. Oh god, miracles really do happen.

"Yeah, its Karma. Missed me?"

He didn't have any response back as the other looked at him with eyes that were barely opened. He missed seeing those baby blue eyes. But a question stabbed him straight in the heart.

"Do… I… know.. you…?"

Karma blinked. He.. doesn't remember him? It took him a few seconds to recover from a loss of words before he started to speak again. Or more like just opening his mouth and closing it again. Rubbing the back of his head he went to sit on a nearby chair chatting with him. He did most of the talking since the male on the bed can't exactly speak all that well yet.

After a few hours he stood up and left the room, slamming his fist on the wall once he got out. Exactly 6 years ago…

 **Travel Back to 6 Years Ago**

"NAGISA!"

He ran out of him as he carefully lifted the other up. Acting quickly he checked his breathing and pulse. He was still alive good. Dialing an ambulance as quick as possible, he put the unconscious male back to the ground. Standing up, he glared at the car.

Everything seemed black and white to Karma at that moment. He had one goal only, to eliminate the person who he held onto so dearly. Venting his anger out he threw punches with strength that he didn't know he possessed. He didn't stop until he was snapped back to reality realizing he was pulled back by a bunch of cops and medics.

Shaking his head slightly, the car that was once perfectly fine was now beaten up. Looking down, his knuckles were dyed red with his own blood. Pushing everyone away he watched the other being put into the ambulance and sent away to the hospital. He was given permission to enter the hospital later on that day.

Ever since then, he always visited the blue haired male. He was the one that found work and somehow covered all the medical bills as well as taking care of himself. Karma watched everyone drift away to their own separate paths as he always stayed to look over the male.

6 years. This is what he had being doing for 6 years straight non-stop.

 **Present Time**

It was probably 9 pm when Nagisa woke up screaming. Nurses ran into the room as they tried to figure out what was wrong with him. When they figured it out through the screams, it was something as if he were being tied and tortured in a cruel way. Red hair. Nagisa widened his eyes. He harmed him. And he bet that he was the one that took everything he had away from him.

With pills and syringes, they eventually put him to sleep as tears escaped from the now delicate boy. It was not until next morning he saw the red haired male again. Naturally, he glared at him the best he could muster.

Karma hesitated a moment once he saw that expression. But walking in like he usually does he sat down and went closer to the other male

"Don't…. get… near… me.."

His heart broke when he heard those words. But managing to chuckle Karma had a small smirk on his face.

"Come on, it's not like I bite you know. Hold on, I'll be right back."

When he left to go get a drink, Nagisa had another mental attack. He started questioning himself as he started to remember abuses from many years ago. What was his point of living here? Did his survival have any meaning to it?

Coming back into the room with two cups of water, Karma sat down once more and looked at the other male. Setting the cups down at the table he leaned over and pulled the male close to him even though the other tried to resist. He wanted him to know he was there to protect and help. Not harm.

 _Because you saved me… now its my turn to save you._

 **Guys sorry, I haven't really been updating I guess. And my chapters are turning out like… crap. I have a concert tomorrow, and my school results just came out so ugh. UGGHH. Anyways, reviews are welcome as always~**


	10. Chapter 10

Although Nagisa was pushing the other away, he found himself feeling safe and secure in the other arms. This feeling, he had it before. Just a few times, a long time ago. When he calmed down, the blue haired male was slightly disappointed when he pulled back. The baby blue eyes that Karma knew so well met sharp golden ones.

"Karma… you hurt me before… didn't you?"

It was silent before the older male looked down on the ground and back up. His eyes were a bit sad but his tone was quiet and confident.

"I did."

"You're going to do it again rig-"

"Listen to me Nagisa. Listen."

The red head took a deep breath as he looked seriously at the male in front of him.

"You're right. Absolutely right. I did try to hurt you, no, I tried to kill you. But as I tried you taught me many things. From little things like laughter to big things such as love. And I…"

He extended his hand out and took the other delicate hand into his. Nagisa eyes widened as the warmth he had been feeling every day came back to him.

"-never got to thank you. So this time, its my turn. I will make you smack yourself for ever thinking that you have no purpose in life. I'll make your days joyful and happy like you never been before. If you have no family, I will become one… Those are the words you said to me. I'll repeat them back for you."

The room was silent until the red head finally let go of his hand and tilted his head smiling.

"I'll teach you the things you taught me."

Standing up, he ruffled the other male that was on the bed's hair and was just about to leave.

"Wait."

"Hm?"

"How.. can I trust you?"

".. I suppose you can't. But I do hope you do. Get well soon."

The blue haired male heard the door closed as he looked out of the window. He knew he was missing important memories. According to Karma, he said those words to him. He could barely believe that he would say such cliché words to him, or to anyone in general. Furthermore, this beating of his heart was hurting him as well as making him overjoyed. What's up with all these weird things that was suddenly going on?

Sighing he closed his eyes knowing he want to trust the redhead for some odd reason. He scrunched his eyebrows as he tried to remember what was so good about the other male. Of course his looks and skills for underhanded tricks doesn't count. Wait. Underhanded tricks? E-class? What exactly was that class again?

"End class…"

His eyes reopened with some recognition in them. Koro-sensei.. was his teacher. Groaning he rubbed his head feeling a headache coming up. Looking at the door, he proceeded to put a foot on the ground. The moment both of his feet met the ground Nagisa grinned happily. He could at least stand. Taking one step forward, he immediately fell down on the cold ground. Despite that, he slowly got up again making his way out of the door.

By the time he was actually outside, he was panting and headed toward the men's bathroom. Holding onto the wall for his dear life he somehow found it easy to slip past people even though he was in this condition. Looking at the mirror he was a bit shocked. He doesn't remember looking this mature and old. Even though he hated to admit it, he looked more like a girl back then. Now… he look like in his 20s. Just like… Karma?

Making his way back, question filled his mind about what he should do. And for the next few days he decided to go with the flow. Let's see what the future brings.

About a week later, he was finally allowed to go out and walk normally. Karma took him outside and the first place he showed him was of course, the school. Pointing at the now abandoned building he smiled as he showed the blue haired male around. Suddenly Nagisa crouched to the ground.

"Nagisa, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just…"

Tears spilled out as he looked up into the red head eyes.

"Karma… who are all those people? Terasaka… Bitch-sensei… others… I remember them. Who are they to me?"

Crouching down with him, Karma smiled as he pulled Nagisa onto his chest.

"Is it really worth crying for? If I have to answer that, they're your precious friends and second family. Its been a while since I last saw them as well. "

Then a laughing prank loving red haired male came into his mind as well. He greatly resembled Karma, except the Karma now seems much more mature and understanding. But he remembered that person to be fun and secretly caring for everyone. Karma. They're the same person. How long ago was that?

The two of them sat down in front of the school as Nagisa asked questions after questions.

"Hey… is it really okay for me be alive at the moment?"

"What are you saying? You're the one that told me everyone have a purpose in life no matter how small."

"Did I?"

"Yeah. It was at the rooftop. Good times. But your words really saved me."

"Somehow I can't imagine that…"

"That's okay. Just focus on what is ahead of you. Really, I just want you to remember me though."

They both then enjoyed the peaceful silence as Nagisa fell asleep leaning on the red head's shoulder. Smiling, he leaned over and kissed the lips of the person he cherishes the most. Karma lifted the other up effortlessly as he went back to the hospital knowing Nagisa wasn't completely recovered yet.

Even after so many years, his feelings never changed. Biting the corner of his mouth, he looked up at the sky. Remembering his promise to his former teacher he smirked a little.

" _After I kill you, I promise. I'll look after Nagisa heart and soul. Count me on that."_

Its okay if Nagisa doesn't remember him. Its okay if he doesn't like him back. As long as he is safe, healthy, and protected, that's already enough for him. Even if they both have to face hardships, he would still like him all the same. Putting his hand in his pocket and clutching a small black box, he took a long deep breath.

Karma will wait until the time is right.

 **First of all… I have to give a shout out to** **SSJ Mirai Gohan** **and all my other reviewers. I was honestly thinking of stopping this fanfic. So I have to really thank you for the motivation and reviews. C: See you next time~**


End file.
